Fruit Stand
by Chyna Rose
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 100fruits lj community. Compiled for your convenience.
1. The Unkindness

The Unkindness

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket? Don't own it. Wish I owned some of the Soumas though.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #39, Signs

----------------------

The setting sun bathed the house and grounds in red. The air was heavy with anticipation. A young Shigure Souma sat on the porch of the main house waiting like everybody else. Unlike everybody else, he was not hovering outside the door where the new family head was in the process of being born. In time, he would greet his new master.

He stared out over the tree line. A call from a dying pine drew his attention as Hatori and Ayame stepped outside. A trio of crows loomed; as if awaiting the executioner's axe. They were soon joined by four more.

"I know"


	2. Belling the Cat

Belling the Cat

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket? Don't own it. Wish I owned some of the Soumas though.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #43, Hearing

The air hung heavy and hot. Summer in all its languid glory. It was the perfect day to sit around do nothing.

Kyo lay on the porch staring up at the overhang. He was warm; almost overly so. But he was content to bask in the sun.

A fluttering caught his eye. A breeze had begun to blow; just catching the paper end of a bell. And as the breeze picked up strength, the bell began to chime.

Kyo thought back to another time that he had heard such a bell. Trapped by the memory, he shivered despite the heat.


	3. Tourists

Tourists

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Furits Basket.

Warning: Use - and abuse - of Japanese; self-insert Note: Based on actual events. I blame the subway map.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #45, Crossovers 2

----------------------

The brown haired girl with the map had been staring at Haru off and on for the past ten minutes. This was nothing new; she wasn't the first to stare at him. After another moment, she came up to him.

"Anou, sumimasen. Demo... Tokyo Tower wa doko ni arimasu ka?" she asked gesturing pathetically at the map.

Haru just looked at her blankly. She frowned, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"Do you speak English?" she asked slowly and hopefully.

Haru just continued to look at her blankly. Her hopeful smile began to droop. She sighed and went to question someone else.


	4. A Case of Mistaken Identity

A Case of Mistaken Identity

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket? Don't own it. Wish I owned some of the Soumas though. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #45, Crossovers 2

----------------------

It had been a bad week, despite being only Monday. Mit-chan had gone on extended vacation, and her temorary replacement wasn't nearly as fun to play with. Akito was being fussier than usual, and his younger charges were experiencing a Crisis of Adolecent proportions – which meant that they all were to preocupied to be of any help. And then this had happened.

Forigeners running and bradishing sticks – of all things. Strange lights and sounds. The somewhat expected transformation as one of the strangers knocked him into a woman. Capture.


	5. Viral Agent

Viral Agent

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Wanted to do something like this for a while. Don't own Furuba. The Nerima Virus comes from Chris Jones' fic The Virus, where Ranma mixes with Tenshi Muyo to create the biggest crossover universe I have ever seen. Long story short, the Nerima Virus causes humans to change sex like Ranma does.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #45, Crossovers 2

----------------------

If the news reports were to be believed, it was inevitable. Reports were coming in from Europe and the Americas; new cases of the world's worst pandemic ever. And most of Japan had already succumbed to the Nerima Virus. Akito had called everyone together in his near panic; even Kyo and Touru. This was an emergency.

"Nice dress; that color looks good on you" Yuki said, trying not to burst out in laughter. The now female Kyo glared at him from where she sat apart from the others sulking. She quietly cursed as Shigure burst out laughing.

Ritsu sneezed.


	6. Blood's Destiny

Blood's Destiny

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket or Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #45, Crossovers 2

----------------------

Touru sighed happily at a job well done as she finished for the night. It might not be the most glamorus, it was good honest work. Pleased with herself and what she had accomplished, she headed outside to go home.

"Hey, got a light?"

Startled, Touru turned towards the speaker as he detached himself from the wall. The blond forigner came closer to her, circling her and sizing her up. Touru shivered, wishing that one of the others was there.

"You're a timid little bit, aren't you. You can call me Spike. And I'm here to talk about your destiny..."


	7. Lost is an Understatment

Lost is an Understatment

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket or Xanth.

Note: Ok, so only Ryoga may be able to end up lost and not in Japan, but I couldn't resist. Done for 100fruits challenge #45, Crossovers 2

----------------------

Haru was lost. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wasn't going to be the last. Of course, before, he was always reasonably certain that he was still in Japan, if not the same general area of where he was trying to go. He might get lost often, but never that lost.

However, he was now having a hard time believing that he was mearly lost. Haru might be placid, but he wasn't stupid. In Japan, pies didn't grow on trees, and trees certainly didn't try to eat you. Wherever he was was very weird.


	8. Lady Snow

**Lady Snow**

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket? Don't own it. Wish I owned some of the Soumas though.

Note: Done for 100fruits challenge #63 Gender Switch. Not recommended for those with overactive imaginations in conjunction to things left unsaid. Unless you're into that kind of thing. My mind is a scary, scary place.

------------------------

She made such a pretty doll. Oh, how he enjoyed dressing her up in the finest silks and brocades he could find. Every day he would spend hours with her; brushing her hair, dressing her, posing her in his room so that ll who might come to see him could gaze in awe at her beauty.

He loved his little china doll. Saw to her every need so that she would never be unhappy ever again. At first she didn't understand and fought him. Now she let him take care of her. His Snow Princess, Yuki. His little China Doll.


End file.
